Generally, water is source of health and is absolutely necessary to human body because about 70% of human body is water. Accordingly, clean water is beneficial to health, but water polluted by various heavy metals is harmful.
The conventional reverse osmotic pressure water purification method comprises a step of removing rust and floating matters, a step of removing chlorine and impurities, a step of removing odor and bacteria and a step of activating water. But during this treatment, weak acid water is obtained which is not in favor of human body and a lot of water is wasted.